


4, natural

by ehkoda



Category: 20 Natural RPG (Web Series)
Genre: 20 natural - Freeform, 20natural, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehkoda/pseuds/ehkoda
Summary: Kaz faz a Urika um pedido inesperado que a deixa ansiosa. Urika então convida Cora, Mov e Gioconda para passarem uma noite juntos.Isso é uma orgia ou uma seita?"Eu não sei, mas estou interessada em ambos"
Relationships: Cora/Kaz, Cora/Mov, Kaz/Mov, Urika/Cora, Urika/Kaz, Urika/Mov
Kudos: 4





	4, natural

**Author's Note:**

> Oi! Como as notas indicam, contém nudez e sexo explícitos.  
> Aproveitem!

— Você não imagina quem flertou comigo hoje, assim, na cara dura. — Kaz disse enquanto vinha na minha direção.  
Parou ao meu lado e se apoiou contra a borda do navio.  
— Como se alguém desse em cima de você, e não o contrário.  
— A Cora. — ele me interrompeu.  
Olhei para ele com um sorriso atrevido. A Cora? Bem… Ela é sem filtro. Mas essa… essa é nova.  
— Parece que alguém foi mais rápida que você dessa vez. Deve estar ofendido.  
Vi seu rosto se iluminar e um sorriso enorme aparecer em seus lábios.  
— É aí, minha cara Urika, que você se engana. Estou na verdade intrigado. Curioso! E com vontade de ver se ela leva a frente o que falou.  
Ele aproximou o corpo do meu, me apertando contra a borda. Quase revirei os olhos da tentativa de me envolver nos desejos nada ocultos dele, mas fui trazida de volta pelos beijos que ele deixava no meu pescoço.  
— Vamos lá, Urika. Não finja que também não está com saudade… disso - ele deu um passo para trás e apresentou o próprio corpo, um sorriso no rosto. Sempre sorrindo, pronto pra dar o bote.  
Preciso admitir, eu estava curiosa. E estava com saudade. Do corpo dele, é claro. E cora…  
— E podemos chamar o sem camisa também. E a tiefling.  
Opa. As coisas aumentaram rápido. Os olhos dele estavam queimando enquanto me olhavam e foi esse o momento no qual percebi o que ele realmente queria. Todos nós juntos. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
Senti um calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo e então eu soube que não tinha mais volta.  
— Você não sonha pequeno, Kaz.  
— Eu não tenho porque sonhar pequeno.  
Fechei a cara, mas ele tratou de tocar o meu rosto.  
— Vamos, Urika… Eu sei que você quer.  
— Vou chamar eles. Espere no quarto. Esteja pronto.  
Sem aviso, ele se virou e soltou um beijo no ar pra mim.  
Filho da puta.  
Tinha algo me puxando em direção a essa maluquice e eu não gostava da ideia de deixar meu corpo decidir por mim. Por isso, me virar em direção ao fundo do navio e dar o primeiro passo em busca de Cora foi mais difícil do que parece. Mas contrariando a vontade de me retrair e mandar Kaz ir se fuder, segui em frente.  
Não precisei me esforçar na busca por Cora: dei de cara com ela na escada próxima às redes.  
— Cora.  
— Urika…? — seus olhos pareciam curiosos, como sempre.  
Respirei fundo, tendo diante de mim uma última chance de desistir. De simplesmente não passar a mensagem adiante e cuidar da minha vida. Mas eu queria isso. Eu… precisava disso.  
— Eu vi que você estava conversando com o Kaz. Está de pé?  
— O que?  
Sorri e dei de ombros. Ou ela entende ou não entende.  
— Ah, sim. Claro!  
Novamente, estava diante de uma escolha. A outra parte da mensagem.  
— E… — respirei fundo, tentando não gaguejar — e… o sem camisa e a tiefling.  
Os olhos dela brilharam agora como os de Kaz e novamente eu sentia um calor percorrer o meu corpo. Isso seria… interessante.  
— Eu certamente posso perguntar.  
— Pois vá. Estou aguardando.  
Ela se virou, um maldito sorriso no rosto e uma aura que foi o que cravou a minha decisão.  
Eu estava parada ali, tentando não apertar os dedos contra a palma da mão e não demonstrar o frio que estava se instalando na minha barriga. Não eu. Não Urika. Vi ao longe Cora reunir Mov e Gioconda para que a pergunta pudesse ser feita de forma privada.  
Antes do tempo que considero mínimo para que Cora terminasse uma frase, Gioconda já havia deixado cair algo que carregava. Ela levantou as mãos e saiu na direção oposta, o rosto em uma expressão incrédula. Puf, uma pena. Pra ela.  
Mov, no entanto, me olhou por cima do ombro de Cora. Foi por um segundo apenas, mas tempo o suficiente para que nossos olhares se encontrassem e eu o convidasse de novo, à minha maneira. O sorriso que veio em seguida me deu a certeza de que algo grandioso estava por vir.  
Ambos se viraram na minha direção e vieram ao meu encontro. Quando se aproximaram, subi as escadas e andei em direção ao quarto de Kaz. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava para acontecer, mas a cada passo estava mais decidida a encarar isso e mais certa de que não me arrependeria.  
Eu podia sentir alguns olhares nos vigiando mas tratei de ignorá-los conforme andávamos, cada vez mais perto. De frente para a porta, hesitei. Por parar subitamente, senti Cora tropeçar contra as minhas costas e outro empurrão logo em seguida, causado por Mov. Isso foi o suficiente para me colocar para dentro do cômodo.  
A cena que vi não deveria ter me causado a surpresa que causou. Kaz estava quase nu, de costas para a porta. De fato, estava retirando suas calças, as últimas peças que ainda lhe cobriam o corpo. Diante de tal visão, levei um segundo para recuperar a consciência e dar um passo para o lado, permitindo que Cora e Mov entrassem no quarto também.  
Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, Kaz milagrosamente encontrou a deixa para começar.  
— Meus queridos… sejam todos bem-vindos. — ele disse enquanto se virava.  
Notei agora que segurava uma garrafa de vinho e tentava disfarçar que estava lutando com a rolha. Embora já o tenha visto assim uma infinidade de vezes, ainda prendo a respiração. Molho meus lábios com a língua rápido demais, sem tempo para pensar na impressão que isso causaria. Que se foda.  
— Veja se não temos aqui a senhora desse encontro! Cora, cheguei a duvidar que viria. — ele virou a garrafa e bebeu um longo gole direto da boca.  
Kaz se aproximou dela, o corpo já reagindo a nossa presença.  
— Entretanto — ele disse, os lábios avermelhados e bem próximos do ouvido dela —, essa é uma surpresa agradável.  
Eu tremia como se essa provocação fosse comigo. Saber que ele faz isso com outras pessoas é uma coisa. Vê-lo fazendo é… A única explicação que posso dar para o fato da minha perna direita estar tremendo um pouco.  
Do outro lado de Cora, Mov observava a cena curioso. Levantou o olhar em direção ao meu e o manteve assim. Um sorriso safado se abriu em seu rosto e minha perna trêmula ameaçou falhar.  
Segurei firme.  
— Preciso honrar os meus flertes. Mesmos os não intencionais — a voz ela saiu rouca e baixa —. Além disso, estava curiosa demais para simplesmente negar esse convite.  
— Ainda bem que veio então.  
Foi a última coisa que Kaz disse antes de beijá-la desesperadamente, suas mãos possessivas contra as costas de Cora. Ele soltou a garrafa sem pensar e Mov fez um movimento rápido e a segurou a centímetros do chão. Eu observava atônita. Eu queria…  
Mov me tirou dos meus pensamentos ao me prensar contra a parede do quarto. Ele bebeu mais um tanto da garrafa antes de fixar o olhar em mim. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu e pediam uma permissão silenciosa. Inverti a situação, colocando ele contra a parede e o beijando logo em seguida. Eu precisa ter _algum controle_. Coloquei minha mão no pescoço dele, segurando firme.  
— Tira a roupa — eu disse.  
Peguei o vinho de sua mão e tomei também. O gosto desceu ardendo a garganta, mas de uma forma prazerosa. Enquanto tirava a roupa, coloquei a garrafa ao pé da cama e me permiti observar Kaz, que tinha Cora no colo e tirava sua blusa. O rosto dela estava corado e seu corpo completamente rendido aos movimentos e beijos de Kaz. Voltei na direção de Mov ainda os encarando, meu corpo queimando por dentro. Saí dos meus devaneios ao sentir algo tocando minha coxa e me virei para encontrar Mov nu, seu pênis contra a minha perna. Ele estava com um sorriso _desculpa por ser gostoso_ e enrolava a ponta de sua trança. Um maldito. Peguei-o pela mão e empurrei até a cama, onde ele caiu sentado próximo de Kaz e Cora.  
Me aproximei devagar, comendo ele com os olhos. Ele estava dividido entre olhar para mim e para Kaz ao seu lado. Kaz, por sua vez, estava com a boca perdida nos seios de Cora, que tinha as costas arqueadas e as mãos apoiadas contra cama. Próximo a beirada do colchão, voltei o olhar de Mov para mim. De cima eu podia vê-lo com a boca semiaberta, a respiração quente e cortante.  
Sentei-me sobre Mov e podia sentir o pau por entre as minhas pernas. Eu não conseguia imaginar o quanto estava molhada só vê-lo dessa forma, e ver Kaz completamente alucinado por Cora me deixava ainda mais maluca.  
Mov segurou minha cintura, me movendo devagar contra o seu quadril. Ele nem tinha me penetrado e eu já me sentia queimando por dentro. Nossos lábios se uniram e coloquei meus dedos por entre a trança desarrumada, segurando firme o rosto dele junto ao meu.  
Cora soltou um gemido alto, o que me fez gemer por entre os beijos com Mov. Kaz aproveitou a deixa e acertou a minha bunda com o rabo, um movimento certeiro que fez um som alto ecoar pelo quarto. Me movimentei rápido contra Mov em resposta.  
— Kaz… porra — Mov disse por entre os dentes.  
Os olhos dele estavam fechados e suas mãos seguravam firme minha cintura, mantendo o ritmo contra o seu corpo. Ao olhar para o lado vejo Cora masturbando Kaz, que tem uma mão segurando o cabelo dela e a outra tentando se aproximar de Mov. Pego uma das mãos de Mov que está em minha cintura e levo até a mão de Kaz. Eles enroscaram seus dedos e trocaram um olhar cúmplice. Continuava movendo minha cintura cada vez com mais vontade e força e os gemidos de Mov se misturavam aos de Kaz e eu tinha certeza que a tripulação inteira podia nos ouvir.  
Eu não podia me importar menos.  
— Eu tive uma ideia! — Kaz diz sem avisos.  
Ele me encara e os olhos dele estão brilhando e a íris gigante. Demorei alguns segundos para notar que seu olhar se moveu para algum lugar atrás de mim e só entendo quando me viro para olhar também. Kaz encarava uma sacola de pano que estava no canto do quarto e me dar conta do que ele queria me fez tremer.  
Tomei os lábios de Mov e o beijei brevemente antes de me levantar e ir em direção à sacola.  
— Isso é pra quem? — eu disse, querendo saber quem seria o alvo da noite.  
— Para Cora, é claro. Um agradecimento.  
Abri a sacola para encontrar cordas, como esperado. Retirei-as e virei novamente em direção a cama. Cora arregalou os olhos ao notar o que eu carregava, e Mov abriu um sorriso enorme.  
— Deite-se, Cora. Braços pra cima, pernas abertas — eu disse, a voz dura.  
Ela me encarou com os olhos curiosos, mas fez como dito. Eu podia notar gotas de suor se espalhando pelo seu corpo e cada detalhe dessa cena me deixava com ainda mais tesão.  
Entreguei uma corda para Mov e uma para Kaz, as menores, para os pés.  
— Qualquer nó de evasão — eu disse para os dois, fazendo menção ao fato de que o nó não deveria se soltar facilmente com puxões normais, mas Cora deveria ter a possibilidade de se soltar se quisesse.  
Colei meus olhos nos dela enquanto subia a cama e me aproximava. Passei as pernas ao redor do corpo de Cora na altura dos seios e peguei as mãos dela, me preparando para amarrá-la. Apesar de parecer focada no nó, meu olhar estava perdido por detrás dos meus dedos e fixo nela. Puts, ela era linda.  
— Se quiser se soltar, só puxe um pouco essa ponta — coloquei o pedaço na palma da mão dela.  
Subi mais sobre o corpo dela, em direção ao rosto, para poder alcançar a pequena cabeceira e amarrar as mãos ali. Ela estava respirando forte contra as minhas pernas e eu podia jurar que era de propósito. Ao olhar para baixo, a vi com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Quando finalizei a amarração, voltei meu corpo contra o dela, nossos rostos bem próximos.  
Beijei-a como se dependesse disso. As mãos em volta do rosto dela, nossas peles coladas e eu não fazia ideia do que Kaz e Mov estavam fazendo. Provavelmente se pegando. Solto um gemido com a ideia. Os lábios de Cora são macios sob os meus e me dão uma sensação quente.  
Sinto alguém tocar o meu clitóris e me atrapalho durante o beijo. Cora solta uma risadinha, mas em seguida vem um gemido que me confirma que ela também sentiu algo.  
Nós olhamos para a minha esquerda e vejo Mov se masturbando lentamente. Sua mão firme, mas calma, como se ele tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Ele nos olhava como se nos comesse e senti um frio na barriga, desesperada com a ideia.  
Cora se mexe um pouco sob mim e a beijo novamente. Uma de minhas mãos está em seus seios, brincando com o mamilo entre os dedos. Kaz me toca novamente e sua mão desliza devagar. Mordo meu lábio mais forte do que deveria, soltando um gemido por entre os dentes. Olho para minha direita e o vejo sentado por entre as pernas de Cora e a masturbando. Kaz está bebendo o que parece ser o restante do vinho da garrafa e por fim a joga contra a lateral do quarto. Ele sorri ao ouvi-la quebrar, pisca pra mim e se abaixa para chupar Cora.  
O movimento me pega desprevenida e aperto sem querer o seio de Cora, que solta um gemido alto em resposta. O olhar dela estava fixo em mim, os lábios e bochechas rosados. Ela tentava não xingar muito alto, mas falhava enquanto eu e Kaz continuávamos empenhados em dar prazer. Abaixei meu rosto e comecei a chupar um de seus mamilos, o outro entre os dedos. A pele dela estava arrepiada e quente sob mim.  
Mov se aproximou de nós, já preparado para beijá-la, mas Cora move os dedos como se fosse soltar as cordas. Ele segurou as mãos de Cora no lugar e falou próximo ao ouvido dela.  
— Você quer se soltar ou você _precisa_ se soltar?  
Levantei o olhar e Cora estava com os lábios trêmulos, tentando falar enquanto gemia baixinho.  
— Eu q-quero.  
— Deixe a gente te dar isso Cora — a voz de Mov estava rouca e grave.  
Ela já estava de olhos fechados quando me voltei novamente para seus seios. Mov a beijava desesperadamente e os gemidos dela eram abafados pelos lábios dele.  
Senti Kaz me tocar novamente, a mão ágil. Eu gemia contra a pele de Cora, alucinada de desejo. Estendi minha mão esquerda e comecei a masturbar Mov em um movimento rápido.  
Os barulhos de todos nós estavam altos e isso me deixava ainda mais quente. Eu podia sentir Cora começar a tremer sob o meu corpo, o suor escorrendo entre nós. Kaz ainda estava com a cabeça perdida por entre as pernas de Cora e a mão firme em mim. Eu começava a perder o juízo e estava difícil coordenar o que queria fazer com o que eu realmente fazia. Minha mente estava se desconectando e eu seguia por instinto e guiada pelas reações de prazer de Cora e Mov.  
Cravei minhas unhas de forma desajeitada no ombro direito de Cora, uma tentativa desesperada de me manter sã. Ela tremia mais e mais sob mim e as pernas de Mov já mostravam sinais de fraqueza. Kaz provavelmente estava apenas se divertindo e mal havia começado. O que findou o meu juízo foi o orgasmo de Cora que veio acompanhado de um gemido alto e maravilhoso. Ela arqueou as costas o quanto conseguiu, movendo meu corpo junto com o dela.  
Mov soltou as mãos de Cora, que se sentou subitamente, me levantando junto. Ela estendeu os braços e desamarrou também suas pernas, se libertando. Foi a vez dela distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, a boca molhada deixando um rastro em direção aos meus seios. Suas mãos seguravam firme as minhas costas, as unhas perfurando minha pele de um jeito gostoso e dolorido. Sequer vi quando Mov se aproximou e me beijou. Kaz não perdeu tempo e abraçou Mov por trás, o masturbando com uma das mãos.  
Os beijos de Mov estavam quentes, seus dentes mordendo de leve meu lábio inferior. Cora estava chupando meu pescoço com determinação, sabendo que iria deixar uma marca. Como se quisesse olhar pra mim amanhã e se lembrar o que fizemos. Ela desceu lentamente uma das mãos pela minha barriga, um carinho gentil no meio do turbilhão de sensações que eles me provocavam.  
Cora parou com os dedos prontos para me penetrar e parecia a espera de um sinal. Movi meu quadril, rebolando contra ela, que aceitou a deixa e enfiou os dedos em mim. Apoiei os braços na cama por trás do corpo e sentia tudo em mim tremer. Mov desceu os lábios para os meus seios, lambendo empolgado.  
Não conseguia manter meus olhos abertos por mim tempo, mas precisava. O cabelo de Cora estava muito bagunçado, mas de uma forma incrivelmente sexy. A trança de Mov já quase desfeita, as fitas se soltando dos chifres de Kaz. As mãos de Mov e Cora me traziam cada vez mais para perto, os movimentos certeiros da meio-elfa me levando ao extremo. Eu perdi completamente o controle da minha voz e do meu corpo e finalmente me rendi.  
Cora me segurou nos braços e Kaz logo se abaixou e começou a chupar Mov, que agora segurava forte os lençóis. Eu ainda tremia um pouco, mas juntei minha mão à de Cora para masturbar Kaz. Estava com o corpo contra as costas do tiefling, a mão passando pela sua esquerda. A pele dele estava quente e macia e me fazia querer estar ali entre eles para sempre.  
Os gemidos de todos eram música para os meus ouvidos e me faziam esquecer o quanto eu estava exausta. Não acabava até todos estarmos satisfeitos. O corpo de Kaz dobrado em direção à Mov, minha mão se misturando a de Cora, Mov trêmulo e mordendo os lábios.  
Cora beijou Mov lentamente, a mão livre perdida por entre os fios desgrenhados do humano. Depois, se virou pra mim e me beijou, os lábios macios e ansiosos. A mão ainda estava em Mov, fazendo um carinho, que por sua vez estava segurando firme os cabelos de Kaz.  
Mov gemia alto movendo a cintura em direção ao Tiefling e parecia não aguentar mais. Sua pele estava arrepiada e ele cedeu contra cama quando finalmente gozou, gritando alto o suficiente para o som ecoar pelo quarto. Enquanto Mov respirava fundo tentando recobrar a sanidade, os dedos apertados, Kaz se levantou e beijava Cora, que continuava o masturbando.  
Silencioso, Mov se levantou e empurrou Kaz contra a cama. Os olhos dele brilhavam ao encarar o tiefling, maravilhados. Fiquei atônita observando a cena, eu de um lado, Cora do outro. Dessa vez era Mov quem chupava Kaz, animado e decidido a devolver o que recebeu. Eu mordia os meus lábios e tinha dificuldade de acreditar que vivia mesmo aquilo.  
Kaz soltava xingamentos por entre os dentes e tentava não gritar. Eu sabia que ele estava a beira da insanidade porque já o tinha visto assim antes. Mas nunca… nessa intensidade. Eu estava hipnotizada pelos sons e agraciada pela visão. Cora buscou o meu rosto por cima do corpo de Kaz e me beijou exasperada. Eu senti tudo em mim quente de novo e poderia fazer isso pra sempre.  
Olhei para baixo por um segundo para encontrar Kaz tentando manter os olhos abertos, os lábios de um roxo ainda mais escuro. Uma leve fumaça saia de sua boca e evidenciava que a temperatura havia baixado lá fora, mas que estávamos todos quentes demais.  
Mesmo se segurando, Kaz deixou escapar um gemido incrivelmente alto ao gozar, o que me fez soltar uma risada alta, que foi seguida por Cora, o próprio Kaz, e por último, Mov. Nossas respirações estavam aceleradas e o ar estava quente e frio ao nosso redor.  
O tiefling se arrastou para a cabeceira da cama e convidou Mov, que se aninhou em seus braços. Deitei ao lado de Mov, abraçando-o, e Cora do outro lado, próxima de Kaz.  
Estava um pouco incômodo, dado o tamanho da cama, mas fiquei ali um momento apreciando o que tínhamos acabado de fazer e me deliciando com as memórias. Respirei fundo, sentindo o calor do corpo de Mov.  
Conforme os minutos passavam o aperto foi ficando mais e mais desagradável e eu cansei.  
— Quer saber, fora. Fora, fora. Todo mundo fora.  
Cora levantou assustada e correu em direção às suas roupas.  
— Até eu? — disse Kaz.  
— Você fica. O quarto é seu.  
Mov se levantou devagar, se espreguiçando. Deu um beijo em Kaz e piscou para mim enquanto ia em direção a porta e suas roupas. Ou melhor, calças.  
— Obrigado pela noite, companheiros. Certamente memorável. — ele disse ao sair.  
Cora deu aquele sorriso não tão inocente que poderia significar coisas que ela nem sabia que significava e também saiu.  
Ainda estava incrédula com tudo. Soltei uma gargalhada sozinha, pensando nas coisas que eu me metia com o Kaz.  
— Eu sempre consigo, viu Urika? Mesmo quando eu nem sei o que eu quero.  
Revirei os olhos sozinha e me virei em direção a ele, que estava sorrindo. Kaz se aproximou de mim e me beijou. A madrugada estava só começando…

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!
> 
> Meu twitter é @ehkoda e eu aceito comissions de textos como esse e muitos outros :) Só me chamar para batermos um papo.


End file.
